


То, что непонятно

by Yozhik



Category: Tenpou Ibun Ayakashi Ayashi | Ghost Slayers Ayashi
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	То, что непонятно

Сайзо хмурится – ей очень трудно решить для себя, сердиться на излишнее внимание симпатичных девиц, или смеяться над ним.  
– А ты и рад, – бормочет она, косясь на Эдо – вот уж кому, чтоб его, хорошо.   
– Конечно, – кивает он. – Когда ещё почувствуешь себя героем истории про «монах сбегает из города с секретарём почтенного чиновника». Надеюсь, в газете будут рисунки.  
Сайзо закрывает лицо рукавом. Совершеннейшее безумие. Вот за это она и не любит приличное – и не очень приличное тоже – общество. Все несут какую-то чушь.  
– Не боишься? – спрашивает она. – Я ведь ни то, ни другое и ни третье. Пока ещё предупреждаю.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает он.


End file.
